Warthog Training
A halo 3 machinima created by spartacus289 and kootra productions. A comedy series about a warthog training division and the trials they go through Episode list Epsiode 1 - "new recruits" the series start when a commander officer assigns three sargents to train new recriuts fresh out of the academy in the art of vehicle training. the go to meet thier students in the cayon (valhalla). sargent clemens, teacher of the warthog training diversion, meets private james larry and private jack smith. clemens gets angry when james doesn't want to hear james life story when he introduces himself and he gets angry at jack to for not telling more than his name. clemens says he's gonna punish for this but fogets in a few seconds. clemons than tells about the other two training programs in the canyon: the hornet training diversion and mongoose training diversion. sargent Tailer leads the hornet diversion, who is paranoid. sargent rex heads the mongoose diversion, who blows everything up. he says he'll trie to get them through this in one piece. the episode ends when sargent tailer and his recruits spy on the warthog diversion and sargent rex blows shit on the back of a mongoose and a recruit drives it and another recruit says that was awsome. Episode 2 - "hornet nest" Clemons, James, and Jack stare at a wall for some period of time. James asks why they're staring at a wall and sargent says hes broke his chance at record for staring at a wall. Clemons decide to take them for drive around the canyon, but refuses to let them drive. Clemons drives by the hornet training diversion to look at the recruits. Jack point out that some people in the hornet diversion are a little paranoid. they meet Tailer who flys by them. he introduces his recruits, private sage, who doesnt really talk that much, and private martian, who not around at the moment. martian comes and talks really loud. Tailer ask why he yelling and he says he was past out after drinking happy juice. He asks whats happy juice and martain points over at the two empty containers of wind-shield wiper fluid, and Tailers panicks. Clemons, James, and Jack drive away. Episode 3 - "mongeese" Clemons, james, and jack talk about how clemons got his lisense by clemons destracts them by showing them the mongoose diversion. they see one of the diversions recruits and ask where sargent rex is. they he is counting down to something and clemons panick. when he counts down to one, sargent rex comes flying out of nowhere with his mongoose. he tells clemons to chill and embrace nature, but clemons tells him he only blows nature up. sargent rex and his two recruits, turk and flesher, ride off to make more explosions. when clemons, james, and jack get ready to drive back to base, rex drive his mongoose into his warthog and sets off an explosion. somewhere on the atmosphere of the planet the teams are on, a guy is monitoring them through satellite. another guy comes back from the bathroom and tells him to get back to work by getting his coffee. the guy asks why he's spying on them and he tells him they possess an artifect with incredible power but dont now they have it. after the coffee guy leaves, he looks thuogh the monitor but instead sees the paranoid real loud force martian singing the happy juice song in front of one of the video camera's. Episode 4 - "the mission" Episode 5 - "spy" Episode 6 - "the artifact" Episode 7 - "the return" Characters 'WARTHOG DIVERSION:' Sargent Clemons - Private james Larry - Private Jack Smith - HORNET DIVERSION: Sargent Tailer - Private Sage - Private Martain - MONGOOSE DIVERSION: Sargent Rex - Private Turk - Private Flesher -